Lips Of An Angel
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: One shot DracoHermione. Draco wonders if his choice of marriage is really worth it, and finds out one random evening. Enjoy.


Title: Lips of an Angel

Pairing: Draco / Hermione

Summary: One shot / Draco/Hermione. Draco wonders if his choice of marriage is really worth it, and finds out one random evening. Enjoy.

Fluff? Oh hell yes.

Rating: Uhm. G, whatever that is in fanfiction terms.

Warnings: Fluffy and a little angsty.

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics to this song (which is a nice song, by Hinder, check it out). I wish I owned either one of them; then maybe I could afford better internet.

Sketchy Cannabis -- 7/27/06

* * *

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

Draco groaned, rolling over to hit at his alarm clock. It took him another second or two to realize it was the phone ringing, and not his alarm clock. He picked it up, muttering almost incoherently, "What? What do you want?"

There was labored breathing, then: "Draco?"

Draco swore his entire body was covered in ice suddenly. The woman's voice on the other end of the line cut through him like a sharply honed knife.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey, why you cryin' - is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

"Hermione, what's wrong? What's wrong? Please don't cry, doll, please." He was getting out of bed, stumbling from the bedroom to the bathroom, falling against the wall, cradling the phone in his hand as though it was something very precious to him. "Please, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

There was more sniffling.

_Well,_

_My girl's in the next room._

Draco peered around the corner of the bathroom door. He hadn't turned on any lights, and thankfully, Pansy was still asleep. "Hermione, please." He didn't need Pansy to wake up and accost him now. He'd had a long day already, and he needed this so badly. It'd been years since he'd heard from Hermione… ever since he'd left her crying and broken.

"I miss you, Draco. I can't do this anymore. Please." Draco groaned, running a hand through his hair as he closed the door a little more, cringing as Pansy rolled over.

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

_I guess we never really moved on._

Oh, what timing she had. Moved on? How could you move on from a love like that? A love that had survived all odds, defeated Voldemort, a love that had amazingly made it. Then he'd gone through with a sledgehammer and beat it to pieces all in the sake of his family name. "Hermione… I'm married."

He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming next.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words,_

_It makes me weak._

"Draco…" Her voice was so soft, desperate. As though she was standing on a cliff and he was the only person who could reel her back in. He felt like he was the one on the cliff. How could he do this? Just her saying his name like that drove him crazy.

_And I,_

_Never wanna say goodbye,_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

She tempted him… but she hadn't until now. He'd burned her enough the last time to make her wary of him. He'd chased her off, just like he had intended. And now, he couldn't wish for anything different. This phone call changed it all though. She wanted him, dear Merlin, she still wanted him.

_It's funny that you're calling me, tonight._

_And yes, I dreamt of you too._

"I can't stop thinking about you. I dream about you, Draco, I can't do this anymore!" The sobs were jagged and silver thin against his heart. Didn't she know that he felt the same? That he went through it all over and over again? And when Pansy would pout and insist he take advantage of his 'marriage rights,' he'd grind his teeth, and think of her, and times when he felt more alive.

"I know, Hermione… I know."

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_And no, I don't think she has a clue._

Pansy would kill him if she knew he was talking to her. She was insanely jealous of her, even though there'd been no contact between them for years. Anything that even implied Hermione, or a part of time when he'd been with her… Merlin forbid there was anything breakable about.

He'd secretly saved all the newspaper articles about her; the ones with the blushing pictures of her, her with her new books, her with her new laws and standards… her with that sadness hiding just beneath the surface.

_And I,_

_Never wanna say goodbye._

He hadn't had a choice, he hadn't. His father had insisted, his father had threatened to take it all away, all of it. What would he do then?

But was this half-life he was living worth it? He snorted softly to himself, the silence on the phone stretching out. It wasn't even half a life. It was more like a hundredth. Or at least that's what it felt like to him, every time he woke up, every time he puked from the pressure of it all. When he didn't feel like he could face the next day without killing a few people.

_I guess we never really moved on_.

"Draco… please. Come back." She said no more than that. He knew, this was the answer; the one that would define their relationship for the rest of their lives. He closed his eyes, stretching his legs out. His heart was beating so fast, he could feel it vibrating in his chest.

Draco took a deep breath. "Give me a week."

Hermione was trembling. "Okay."

She hung up the phone so gently, and when Draco finally unclenched his fingers from his own phone, he cried. It wasn't a sad cry. It wasn't a happy cry. It was a cry of a really good feeling and bad feeling clashing. He knew Pansy would gouge him. He knew wizards of class would shun him. He knew he'd lose it all.

But he didn't care. He'd be getting something in return infinitely better.

For the first time in years… he was going home.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name,_

_It sounds so sweet,_

_Coming from the lips of an angel._

_Hearing those words,_

_It makes me weak…_

_Honey, why you calling me so late..? _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, hope that was okay. This is what I get for staying up late. Le ugh.


End file.
